Ultimate Benwolf (ultimate way big 9,000 version)
Ultimate Benwolf is the evolved version of Benwolf,meaning he is and evolved Loboan.He is an alien in the Multimatrix the most powerful creation ever. Appearance Benwolf's grey skin has turned black and his mane has grown and is more widder.The clothes that he has are gone except four his pants,his pants are also black.His claws are longer and he is more muscular.There seem to be blue lightning streaks around him and his mane is black,he is very tall and he is very big.Like ultimate wildmutt he has a spike at the end of his tail,and his tail looks just like ultimate wildmutt's also.Instead of walking on two feet he now walks on all fours,but he can still walk on two feet and he has long black elbow spikes.His muzzle has two black stripes like Upchuck and his voice has a deeper tone behind it.The evolved omnitrix symbol is on his chest and the inside of his mouth is blue.His muzzle is also black and he has long spikes,on the back of his legs that are black.On his arms and legs he has armor plating that has green lines on it,his tounge has a spear on end of it,he has small spikes on his upper chest and he has long ones on his back.Also his eyes are still green. Powers and abilities Ultimate benwolf has supreme ultra mega strength and can shoot lasers from his eyes.He can channel the electricity around him with his ultra-supersonic,howl to create an electric supersonic energy ball.In addition to his powerful howl he has a supreme bite,that he can cover with energy or electricity to make it more powerful.He has super enhanced senses and supreme agility and durability.Because of his very sharp claws he can climb many things and he can shoot electricity and energy out of them.Like Benmummy he can regenerate however ultimate benwolf's is limitied.Also he can jump very high and very far with ease and can create exploding howls.He has another new ability where he throws people in the air,and stabs them with there spikes he then sends electrical currents,through them that shock the enemy.In addition to his howl he can create another howl,that seems to attract things,he has another howl that is very strong and can actually tear things apart.He also can shoot fire,ice,water,earth,lightning,light and wind.He has very hard dense skin that is almost impenetrable. Weakness In this form he is very,very,very hard to control and can be hurt if his attacks,get repelled back at him,his howl is very strong and can harm others.Like his regular form weakness he is color blind like all canines,he can be easily manipulated in battle sometimes because he is a mindless beast now.Ben and Dante Meyers will evantually gain control of him. Species Evolved Loboan Known evolved Loboan's Dante Meyers Ben Tennyson Trivia Like Benmummy he has green lines going through his arms and legs. He is an alien in the multimatrix. He is the most powerful ultimate alien in the Halloween trio. Ultimate Benwolf is very,very,very large. The evolved omnitrix symbol is on his chest. Home planet Luna lobo Earth (Dante Meyers) (Ben Tennyson) Category:Aliens Category:Enhanced Speed Aliens Category:Ultimate Forms Category:Enhanced Agility Aliens Category:Sound Aliens Category:Bad Grammar